Setrákus Ra
Setrákus Ra is the leader of The Mogdorians . He is seen by Four in visions, and arrives on Earth at the end of The Power of Six. Setrákus is twenty feet tall, tanned with short hair, and a chiselled jaw. A purplish scar circles around his throat, likely given to him by Pittacus Lore. He was the author of the Good Book, which the Mogs follow faithly and is about how war is a way of life and to conquer, consume, etc. everything in their path. According to Rex , the Mogs have been gaining more and more power in the American government in the past few years. During Six 's fight with him, she noticed Ra had unique scars around his ankles, possibly hinting that Ra may be one of the Original Ten Elders, like Pittacus Lore and Loridas. When Setrákus fights Six in the "Fall of Five”, he uses his shape shifting skill to "mirror" her features, which fools the Garde when they come to rescue. Eight believes this so much that he teleports over to him and hugs him. However, Setrákus gives his disguise away by stabbing Eight. Eight nearly dies, but Seven saves him just in time. It is revealed in The Fall of Five that Ella is his "heir" and that she comes from a prominent family connected to the Elders. This most likely means that Setrákus Ra was actually the tenth Elder that "died" in the Secret Wars considering the scars on his ankle (which is based off that previous Elders had the same ankle scars related to the more recent Garde .) His powers are: Precognition - he is able to communicate to Four , Eight , Nine and possibly others through their dreams. It is also pointed out that Pittacus Lore and Setrákus Ra always communicated with each other this way. Telekinesis - Ra stopped bullets in mid-air, also, after Six was encased in black rock (via his whip), Ra hovered her to the ceiling and kept her up there like a magnet. Magnokinesis - The ability to manipulation at will metals of all states, Ra shows this when he partially returns the broken sword back into its original state, super strength - Ra is proven to be a very strong warrior. Super Speed - Ra is able to move as fast as a blur, just like Nine . Healing Factor - Ra can heal all wounds, even fatal ones, leaving behind scars on where the injury occurred. Shape Shifting - Ra can shape shift into anyone and able to mimic their voice, when doing so, it appears he's having a seizure when he shape shifts and also requires the true person to remain alive in order to stay in that form, also, it appears he needs his golden staff to stun the person and scan that person's features before shape shifting. In the "Fall of Five", Setrákus uses this ability on Six , and convinces the Garde that he is her. Legacy Cancellation - in the form of unleashing blue lightning from his fist, Ra can take away the Garde 's legacies. However, this ends when Ella threw a sword fragment (Ella used a possible legacy to "charge" it) at him, restoring the Garde 's legacies. His personal Weapons are:Golden Staff - Ra carries a golden staff that has a hammer head and a black eye. When the eye glows red, it can rip a person to shreds. When it glows purple, it helps Ra with his shape shifting powers. Also, when it just touches another person, it can bring a numbing sensation throughout one's body, as if they were drained of their blood. Fire Whip - With every swing, it unleashes a wave of fire. Also, when the whip hits someone, the injury turns black, becoming heavy and slowly spreading throughout the person's body, encasing them in black rock.